sobre Félix y celos
by laraila
Summary: Por asuntos de trabajo de su madre, Felix se ve obligado a estudiar con Adrien en su misma escuela, y vivir con él. Tal vez cierta chica de cabello negro llame su atención, y cierto chico rubio se de cuenta de ello, y ciertos sentimientos afloren. (AU 17 años)


**AU 17 AÑOS. Me la pasé muy bien escribiéndolo, así que esperen que les guste tanto como a mí. Sin nada más que decir, espero que lo disfruten :D**

.

ONESHOT

Félix entró al mismo instituto en que estudiaba su primo por petición de su mamá, hermana de Emily, madre de Adrien. Al principio le parecía una pésima idea, pero por cosas de trabajo su madre se iría a Inglaterra, y no podría cuidar de él, por lo que viviría en la casa de su primo por al menos, una temporada. "Vaya cristo" pensaba para sí.

El problema no estaba en compartir las clases, o la casa, sino… los amigos de Adrien… todos tan felices, sonrientes, y sinceramente, él los encontraba estúpidos. En especial esa tal Marinette. Revisando el teléfono de su primo, se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de esta chica por Adrien, y aunque no hubiese revisado el teléfono, le bastaron 3 días en su nueva academia para darse cuenta de ello, la chica era demasiado obvia. Todo el día llamando la atención de su primo, sonrojándose, tartamudeando y este sin dar ni la hora… simplemente tonto, o al menos eso pensaba él.

En cuanto a Adrien, este no estaba demasiado cómodo con la situación, desde que su primo llegó algunas cosas desaparecían de la casa, lo más notorio fue el anillo de bodas de su padre, el queso de Plagg, y algunos videojuegos. Lo que más le preocupaba, es que tenía la ligera sensación de que su teléfono nunca estaba exactamente donde él lo dejaba, o bien, estaba, pero no en la misma posición. La evidencia final de que algo raro pasaba fue cuando dejó su teléfono en el comedor con 15 mensajes sin leer, pero al regresar, solo eran 13 sin leer, alguien había leído su conversación con Marinette y con Natalie. Extraño.

En la escuela, Félix se desenvolvía de manera normal, se estaba haciendo amigo de todo el grupo, en especial de Alya y de Marinette. Normalmente los recesos y almuerzos los pasaban entre los cuatro, Nino, Alya, Marinette y él, pero Félix era el tipo de persona que llama la atención rápidamente.

\- Sé que cuando llegué me comporté mal, quería los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir para protegerlos, la verdad, no sé en que estaba pensando. Espero poder disculparme con ellos algún día.

Alya y Nino estaban enternecidos, completamente convencidos, Marinette no sabía muy bien que pensar, y Adrien… tenía razones para desconfiar.

Esa mañana, Marinette se encontraba sentada detrás de Adrien, perdida en sus pensamientos como siempre, y Félix se fijó en ella. Tal vez sería divertido molestarla, lo mínimo suficiente para que se sonrojara. ¿y quien sabe? Ver como reacciona su primo al respecto. Acto seguido, empezó.

\- Marinette – llamó su atención y le sonrió – te ves especialmente bien hoy

La chica le sonrió de manera amable como repuesta

\- Muchas gracias Félix, pero no he hecho nada especial – mencionó jugando un poco con su cabello algo nerviosa

\- Tal vez no necesitas arreglarte de manera especial, a veces basta con tener un buen sentimiento, y este se refleja en los demás – le guiño un ojo, y esta vez si se sonrojó, pero solo un poco.

Adrien le miró, con un poco de tensión, pero no demasiada… lo suficiente como para atraer su mirada, pero todo fue interrumpido por la profesora que iniciaba su clase. Para Félix, la reacción era interesante.

.

.

.

\- Vamos por helados – le dijo Félix, había pasado una semana desde ese primer acercamiento, y si bien Félix nunca pasaba de los pequeños cumplidos entre las conversaciones, ahora se atrevió a derechamente invitarla a una cita.

Marinette era una persona magnética, no podía evitar voltear su mirada a ella. De alguna manera, todos la admiraban, y eso debía tener una razón, y él iba a saber cual era ese por qué. Todos en la clase la querían, menos Chloe, pero su opinión no parecía ser demasiado importante a ojos del resto.

\- P-pero yo… yo – le quería decir que su invitación era linda, pero ella... – lo siento Félix… pero no puedo, hoy… debo ayudar a mis padres en la panadería – se le olvidó que ese día era martes, martes y miércoles la chica hacía entregas para la panadería de sus padres. En verdad, Marinette no quería aceptar una cita cuando estaba enamorada de otra persona, pero no se atrevía a rechazarlo al frente de toda la escuela.

\- ¿y el jueves?

\- La estas incomodando Félix – ese fue Adrien, Marinette se sonrojó… se veía molesto, en sus sueños más locos eso serían celos, pero a sus ojos Marinette solo era una buena amiga a la que su primo estaba molestando.

\- ¿Por qué interrumpes? No puedes prohibir una cita a tu amiga – le dijo Félix, sabiendo lo que iba a provocar si recalcaba esa última palabra, "amiga" era la palabra mágica con la que podía hacer callar a su primo. Marinette se entristeció un poco, y Adrien quedó confundido, pero no podían replicar, porque tenía razón.

\- Quedamos para el jueves entonces, helados de André, después de la última clase – dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica para después despedirse..

Marinette dio un pequeño suspiro que no pasó desapercibido para el rubio. Tenía un extraño sentimiento en su estómago, pero no sabía cuál era, o como describirlo.

En cuento a Adrien… ¿Por qué la situación le molestaba tanto la situación?

.

.

.

Cuando realmente se molestó fue cuando vio a Félix, en el baño de hombres revisando el teléfono de Marinette. Habían pasado pocas horas desde que Félix invitó a Marinette, y Adrien no lograba sacarse el trago amargo.

\- ¿Qué haces con eso? – le preguntó de manera ligeramente agresiva… no entendía porqué su primo se comportaba de esa manera

\- Invité a Marinette a salir, y quiero ver qué cosas le gustan

\- Pero… ¿Por qué robas su teléfono? ¡puedes preguntarle!

\- No lo robé, lo tomo prestado para saber que le gusta, que no, cual es mi competencia, ya sabes. – Adrien enrojeció de rabia… ¿¡cómo se atrevía!?

\- Pero no puedes tomar su teléfono para eso, ¡es privado!

\- Entonces… ¿por qué no me ayudas tú? ¿o hay algún motivo para que no lo hagas? – Félix dio una pequeña risa mal disimulada, y se retiró del baño, dejó el celular de la chica en la mochila, donde lo había encontrado, y se sentó detrás de ella, como todos los días.

Adrien no tenía las palabras para replicar. Desde que descubrió que fue él el que borró un video, y envió otro a sus amigos para hacerlos sentir mal, sabía que Félix no era de confiar. Además, ¡había intentado besar a SU LADY! Aunque después dijo que debido a la presión no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, una excusa diferente a la que dijo a Marinette, Nino y Alya sobre querer proteger los Miraculous. La única opción que tenía en ese momento era volver a la clase y observar como se desarrollaban las cosas.

La física clásica no era un tema que apasionara a la clase en general, las únicas excepciones eran tal vez Adrien y Max. En cuanto la clase terminó, Félix se retiró, por lo que Alya tuvo tiempo de interrogar a su amiga.

\- Entonces… tienes una cita con Félix – Alya se veía feliz por su amiga

\- Al parecer sí… al principio no estaba muy segura, pero… tal vez sea una buena idea, de ese modo podría superar ese otro tema – Adrien no se estaba enterando de nada, pero al parecer Alya sí… ¿por qué las mujeres hablan en clave? No pudo seguir escuchando la conversación porque Nino se lo llevó fuera de la sala, pero al parecer, ambas chicas se veían felices por la cita entre Marinette y su primo, y eso le incomodaba.

En cuanto a las chicas, estas continuaron su conversación en un lugar más privado.

\- Es que… me duele mucho Alya, pero ha pasado un año entero, y en cada oportunidad que tengo lo arruino, o no funciona, y yo… ya me cansé – Marinette se veía algo derrotada, pero no perdía ese brillo en la mirada.

\- ¿y que hay de Félix? – le preguntó

\- En ningún caso pienso en él como plato de segunda mesa, pero… puedo intentarlo, y voy a ir siempre con la verdad por delante, le diré que estoy enamorada de alguien más, pero que estoy dispuesta a darme una segunda oportunidad

Nuevamente, al igual que cuando estaban en el salón de clase, Alya la abrazó con mucha fuerza, feliz por la decisión de la chica

\- Amiga, ¡te apoyo por completo! ¡Algo genial puede salir de esto!

\- También podría terminar en desastre

\- Pero no lo sabrás hasta intentarlo

Marinette le sonrió de vuelta, con esperanzas en esa historia que empezaba. Esa noche, tardó un poco más de lo normal en dormirse.

.

.

.

\- Mañana Marinette va a salir con Félix – Adrien estaba hablando con Nino y Alya. Tenía tiempo ya que Marinette siempre era la última en llegar a clase.

\- Tal vez se lo pasen bien – dijo Nino – tu primo parece gustarle

\- Sí, pero… él no es de confiar

\- Niño – esta vez fue Alya, quien estaba mucho más seria que su novio – Marinette está enamorada de alguien más, pero el sujeto en cuestión no le da ni la hora, tal vez esta puede ser una segunda oportunidad – la chica se veía algo molesta, y con razón, ahora que la chica miraba a otro lado al señorito se le ocurría hacer una escena.

\- O tercera, considerando que Luka aun no ha hecho movimientos, pero hablan de vez en cuando

Adrien se sorprendió de lo último que había dicho Nino… ¿¡Luka también gustaba de ella!? Y… ¿Marinette enamorada de alguien más? De alguna manera, eso le llegó como una patada, no quería eso. ¿y si el chico en cuestión era Luka y sus sentimientos eran correspondidos? Entonces se salvaría de Félix… pero eso tampoco lo tranquilizaba. Su cabeza era un lío, pero no podía perder su objetivo de vista.

\- Si, pero… Félix es diferente, no tengo pruebas, pero no es del tipo limpio

\- …

Los chicos no le respondieron, y se miraron de manera incómoda, pero no era necesaria ninguna palabra, Adrien sabía que parecía ser egoísta, pero su intención era cuidar a Marinette de Félix. No sabía que quería hacer Félix con ella, pero no era bueno. Pero al mismo tiempo, había otra parte de él, que además de Félix, tampoco quería aceptar a Luka, ni a ningún otro.

Alya y Nino estaban preocupados, Félix tenía intenciones claras con su amiga, pero si Adrien hacía un movimiento ahora que Marinette había decidido darse una nueva oportunidad… sufriría mucho.

\- Amigo… si no quieres nada con Marinette, déjala tranquila, porque… no debería decirte esto…

Fue interrumpido por el mismo Adrien antes de poder confesar los sentimientos de la chica en su lugar.

\- Mira, Félix ha revisado mi celular mil veces, y no se como siempre adivina mi clave. Cuando vivía en la otra cuidad, supe por excompañeros suyos que tuvo todo un problema al salir con tres chicas al mismo tiempo, han desaparecido cosas de mi casa, y el otro día revisó el celular de Mari en el baño de hombres. Si dudan de mí pedimos las grabaciones de seguridad, pero yo lo vi, y tengo conversaciones con esos excompañeros. ¡mi primo no es trigo limpio! – Les insistió, además de que había levantado un poco la voz, se vio obligado a calmarse para que otros alumnos no escucharan su conversación, cuando por fin calmó su respiración, les mencionó – Marinette es una gran amiga mía, y lo que menos quiero es que sufra por culpa de un patán como Félix, le pueden preguntar a Bridgette como quedó después de salir con él y descubrir que la engañó… no quiero eso para Mari.

\- ¿sabes si coquetea con otra chica en este minuto? – preguntó Alya preocupada, si Adrien no mentía, estaban en problemas

\- No lo sé, cuida mucho su teléfono y computador, y tampoco pienso rebajarme a su nivel, pero debemos advertirle a Marinette, es mi mejor amiga también.

\- Pero no podemos llegar y decirle, Marinette, la niña ya se está preparando para su cita, y… romperle de nuevo el corazón…

\- Pero esperar va a ser peor, así que, yo le diré, porque yo tengo las pruebas – acto seguido, se fue.

Alya y Nino suspiraron, porque la situación era incómoda, porque Adrien era tan ciego, que además de no ver los sentimientos de Marinette, no podía ver ni los suyos propios, y porque Félix, si bien no tenían pruebas de nada, tampoco tenían razones para desconfiar de Adrien, era su amigo desde hace más tiempo que Félix, era alguien confiable.

Adrien se fue del salón para mojarse un poco la cara antes de la clase. Nino y Alya apreciaban sus intenciones, pero aun se miraban de manera tensa… el chico aun no entendía el nivel de crueldad de la situación.

.

.

.

Era jueves en la mañana, y Adrien irrumpió en la habitación de Félix antes de ir a la escuela.

\- Félix, desiste con esto, ni siquiera te gusta Marinette

\- Eso tu no lo sabes, tal vez me enamoré de ella a primera vista

\- ¡no te has enamorado nunca de nadie! Bridgette me lo dijo todo, sobre ella, Jenny y Allegra. También Alex me contó de como lograste que le expulsaran, y todo porque le pidió una cita a Allegra.

\- Me sorprende que pudieras hablar con mis excompañeros

\- Solo los busqué en Instagram, no tuve que robar el teléfono de nadie, a diferencia de ti

\- En todo caso, ¿Qué te importa? – Adrien no sabía si le molestaban más sus palabras o su indiferencia al decirlas.

\- Solo me opongo porque no eres trigo limpio, y Marinette es mi amiga.

\- Pero Mari no sabe eso – le sonrió de nuevo

\- ¡Tú! – iba a amenazarle, pero fue interrumpido

\- ¿puedes hacer algo para evitar que se enamore de mí? – Adrien se sonrojó – tu solo amas a Ladybug, no tienes ningún derecho sobre tu AMIGA – y le recalcó esa última palabra

\- Eso no significa que la deje sufrir por las buenas, y Ladybug no tiene nada que ver con esto

\- Entonces, analiza esa posible conversación, le vas a decir "Marinette, abandona a mi primo" y ella te va a preguntar por qué, y le dirás "es mala persona" y te preguntará de nuevo por qué, pero no tienes ninguna prueba ni del robo de tu teléfono, ni del anillo, ni de los mensajes de Luka que borré de su teléfono

\- ¿hiciste qué?

\- Ese tonto está enamorado de ella también, aunque no se ven casi nunca, y si quiero ganar debo eliminar la competencia. Pero no me respondes… ¿Qué piensas hacer? – esta vez se acercó más a él, de manera claramente amenazadora. – sé que ella está enamorada de alguien, y sé quién es – Adrien le miró sorprendido… ¿él también lo sabía? ¿Por qué todos lo sabían menos él si supuestamente eran mejores amigos? – pero no te diré, porque voy a hacer que se enamore de mí rápido, es un detalle poco importante.

\- ¿Por qué harías eso si en verdad no la quieres? Mejor deja de molestarla

\- No lo sé, para fastidiar a un tonto, supongo, tampoco sabes si me gusta o no, tal vez estoy sinceramente enamorado de ella y tú solo estorbas. – y se fue.

Adrien bufó por todo lo alto, pero decidió no hacer más comentarios, todo lo que diga podía ser usado en su contra. Iba a salir de la habitación, pero… "ese maldito" pensó. Lo había encerrado, no le quedaba más opción que transformarse en Chat y salir de ahí por la ventana, pero si salía de inmediato Félix sospecharía. Esperó unos minutos y se fue a la escuela, claramente iba con retraso.

.

.

.

Iba corriendo a la escuela. Félix le había dicho a Gorila que Adrien se encontraba enfermo, por lo que lo dejaron atrás. Iría como Chat a la escuela, pero Lady era siempre muy tajante con el tema de no usar sus poderes si no era para derrotar akumas. Su Lady era el amor de su vida, y le haría caso, por lo que tomó el autobús, y corrió el resto del camino.

Por una vez, tuvo suerte en su vida, y antes de entrar, se encontró con una Marinette que estaba corriendo al salón también.

\- Marinette… antes de entrar… te tengo que decir algo – no lo pensó mucho, sabía que quería advertirle, pero en ningún momento se le ocurrió pensar como decirle. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que para detenerla la había tomado del brazo.

\- Hola Adrien… ¿no viniste con tu primo? – le preguntó extrañada. Que preguntara por su primo le cayó como agua fría. Hizo un ademán para que le soltara la mano, y Adrien se apresuró a hacerlo, ambos se habían sonrojado. Marinette se veía algo incómoda cuando estaban solos, y Adrien nunca había entendido el porqué.

\- Mari... sobre tu cita de hoy… por favor no vayas – se lo dijo si anestesia, tal vez así sería más fácil. Marinette estaba muy ilusionada… ¿tal vez le gustara por fin a Adrien? Se sentiría mal por Félix, pero podría disculparse, sus sentimientos iban a mil por hora, y su corazón se aceleraba

\- Oh, ya veo, pero… – fue interrumpida

\- Es que… eres una gran amiga, y claro que quiero que seas feliz con alguien, pero mi primo no es trigo limpio…

Marinette se quedó en silencio… ¿acaso era en serio? Se demoró menos de un minuto en ilusionarla y romperle el corazón. Sus lágrimas empezaron a caer una a una, y Adrien no entendía que estaba pasando. Sabía que era un golpe, pero… no habían salido ni una vez, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

\- A-Adrien… ¿Cuál es tu idea? – le preguntó. Marinette sabía que Adrien no la amaba a ella, sino que, a otra chica, no sabía a quién, probablemente Kagami, habían salido en una cita, pero nunca más le escuchó hablar de ella, Félix también le dijo que Adrien amaba a alguien más, pero no le dijo quién. Lo que si sabía es que se estaba enojando.

\- ¿ah? – se veía sinceramente confundido

\- ¡no entiendo que es lo que quieres! – le dijo molesta, finalmente sollozando, sus sentimientos por Adrien la sobrepasaban – sabes de mis sentimientos no correspondidos por… cierto chico, que no me declaro porque este vive diciendo que me quiere como amiga, y que ama a otra chica, y ahora que tengo una oportunidad con alguien más… simplemente te opones… ¡después de todo lo que me he esforzado en superar estos sentimientos!

\- Pero no los has superado – El segundo siguiente Adrien supo que la elección de palabras no fue la indicada, la chica finalmente se quebró, por lo que Adrien le abrazó… ¿a quién podría amar tanto para deshacerla de esa manera? ¿Quién podía ser tan afortunado de ser amado tan intensamente por una chica de ese calibre? Esperen… ¿afortunado? Si él fuera el chico misterioso, podría cuidar a Marinette de chicos como Félix – Marinette, lo siento, no debí decirlo así.

\- Él no me va a querer nunca… ¿Por qué no me dejas intentar con alguien más?

\- Por favor… dime quien es el chico en cuestión – la mantenía abrazada todavía, sin soltarla, mientras su hombro se humedecía cada vez más. No le respondió su pregunta

\- No puedo – le sollozó Marinette

\- Si te confiesas a él, podría empezar algo lindo, pero Félix no es trigo limpio, es mentiroso y manipulador – pero dentro suyo, no quería que empezara nada con Félix, ni con Luka, ni Nath, ni el chico misterioso.

\- Él solo me considera su amiga, estoy cansada de este amor no correspondido, ha sido un año de puros fracasos. – sus lágrimas empapaban el hombro de Adrien, estaba realmente desesperado.

\- Mari… enamórate de quien quieras, pero Félix es peligroso – pero quería gritarle que no, que solo se enamorara de él, pero era doloroso, porque ella era su gran amiga, ella confiaba en él… no podía ir y declararse tan fácilmente. Se rio de si mismo, tenía que ocurrir todo ese desastre para darse cuenta de algo tan tonto, que hasta hace un minuto no lo sabía. Era un tonto, porque estaba enamorado de dos personas al mismo tiempo.

La chica de separó de él, para finalmente mirarle a los ojos.

\- Voy a pensar en mi respuesta a Félix – acto seguido se fue. Adrien se quedó ahí, decidió que por ese día no podría prestar atención a ninguna clase, pero de todas formas entró al salón, solo para ver, como Félix se fue con Marinette de la mano, apenas terminó la clase.

\- ¿pero al final hablaste con ella? – le preguntó Nino al ver que Marinette fue a la cita.

\- Sí, pero no se si lo arruiné… Nino, creo que me enamoré de Marinette – hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos, apoyando su frente en la mesa, dejando caer su peso en el respaldo de la silla.

\- Bueno amigo… - Nino miró a Alya, pero esta segó con su cabeza de manera silenciosa, los sentimientos de Marinette debían ser confesados por ella misma – entonces deberías hablar con ella.

\- Pero es que yo… siempre he amado a Ladybug, no puedo ir y hacer algo con sentimientos a medias, Marinette no merece algo así

La pareja se vio preocupada, y se acercaron para darle palmaditas a Adrien, preocupados por la situación con Félix.

.

.

.

Félix se comportó como un caballero con Marinette, sin embargo, las palabras de Adrien no la dejaban disfrutar de la cita por completo.

– Y así fue como logré huir de la vigilancia de mi madre y comerme los dulces de la cocina.

Ambos empezaron a reír. La verdad es que sus historias eran graciosas y ocurrentes, le compró un helado, la invitó el almuerzo en un tierno café, y la acompañó en un paseo por todo el parque. El chico era simplemente increíble… pero las palabras de Adrien se clavaban en su mente, y no le permitían pensar con claridad.

Aunque, el chico era increíble, era imposible que fuera tan maquiavélico como Adriel le decía. No sabía por qué Adrien estaba tan empeñado en arruinar su cita, pero no se lo permitiría, lo había seguido un año entero. Pero por otro lado, era su amigo, una persona noble, jamás le hará daño sin motivo, ¿o sí? Decidió relajarse y disfrutar.

– Creo que lo peor que he hecho era sacar las galletas que mi padre preparaba para la panadería, las de chocolate las debían dejar más arriba para que no pudiera alcanzarlas

Rieron juntos pensando en ello.

– Sin embargo, tu eres una persona increíblemente buena Marinette. Recurrentemente pienso que es imposible que seas como todos dicen, tan buena y sincera, eres genial. – Félix se acercó a ella, tomando la mano de la chica en una suave caricia.

– Y–yo…no soy TAN increíble, soy una chica normal – ¿sincera? Escondía de todo el mundo su identidad como Ladybug y ¿genial? Ladybug es genial, y ella una simple sombra.

– Eres una chica normal, pero de todas formas eres increíble, desde el primer momento en que te vi quedé encandilado contigo.

Félix se acercó a ella, con claras intenciones de besarla, ¿y Marinette? Adrien jamás la amaría, la consideraba una simple amiga, ¿Qué tenía de malo intentarlo? Correspondió las intenciones, cerró los ojos, y se acercó a él también, lista para recibir el segundo beso de su vida, pero sería diferente al que le dio a Chat Noir. Este sería un beso más real.

Por fin, sus labios hicieron contacto, ella no sabía muy bien que hacer, por lo que Félix empezó con suaves movimientos, finas caricias a sus labios. Antes de tener tiempo para corresponder y disfrutar, un fuerte ruido los interrumpió, rápidamente se separaron.

– ¡es un akuma! – Dijo Félix

Pero antes de poder escapar o esconderse, Marinette ya se había escabullido para transformarse. Félix simplemente se fue para protegerse.

.

.

.

Derrotar al Akuma no fue difícil. Félix le envió un mensaje preguntando si ella estaba bien, que porqué había desaparecido. "entré en pánico y escapé, perdón, hablemos mañana". Marinette no pensó demasiado en ello. En primer lugar, durante toda la mañana Félix acaparó su atención, pero no podía evitar notar que Adrien evitaba su mirada.

En cuanto a Adrien, este estaba increíblemente avergonzado. Se sentía un desgraciado, tenía sentimientos a medias por dos chicas que merecían el mundo entero, pero sus celos seguían presentes, tanto por el chico misterioso adoración de su Lady, como por Félix, quien se acercaba más y más a Marinette. Lo peor fue ver la foto del beso de ambos, al parecer Alix pasaba por ahí y no se resistió a tomar la foto y enviarla a todo el grupo. Eso fue más de lo que él podía soportar, por lo que se retiró del salón, necesitaba tomar algo de aire.

Las semanas pasaban y la relación iba relativamente bien. La chica le traía galletas y macarrones, Félix le contaba historias de cuando vivía en Inglaterra y le regalaba pequeñas cosas, como accesorios para el cabello, collares y pulseras simples.

– Bueno, pero mi primo es un sujeto algo extraño, ¿puedes creer que le gusta Ladybug? ¡no siquiera la conoce! Es muy imprudente

Marinette palideció, ella era Ladybug. Pero… una versión perfecta de ella, idealizada, no real.

– Yo… creo que Ladybug es demasiado perfecta – le respondió, pero lo único que le apetecía era enterrarse en la arena.

– Por eso, Adrien jamás podrá enamorarse de verdad

Eso rompió un poco el corazón de Marinette, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Quien consideró el amor de su vida no la había visto porque se enamoró de una versión perfecta de ella misma, como si se enamorara de una caricatura. Eso era patético para ella. Y como cereza del pastel, desde que se pelearon hace semanas el día de su cita con Félix, casi nunca se hablaban, y sus conversaciones no pasaban de un saludo.

Marinette, por un lado, estaba feliz de su nueva oportunidad, pero por el otro… su lejanía con Adrien le dolía, aun tenía sentimientos por él, aunque buscaba frenarlos, enterrarlos lo más profundo que pudiera. Tampoco podía olvidar sus palabras… ¿a qué se refería exactamente? Decidió retirarse por el momento, no tenía ganas de hablar con ninguno de los dos, dirigiéndose a los vestidores a respirar.

– Tikki, estoy muy confundida… las palabras de Adrien no salen de mi mente. Félix parece ser tan amable y tierno

– Creo que necesitas preguntarle bien a que se refiere, no sabemos porque te dijo eso, tal vez es verdad

– Tikki, si es verdad sería muy triste… precisamente porque es él… tanto tiempo amándolo, y ahora… se comporta de manera tan protectora – pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos – ¿porqué tiene que ser él? el haría lo mismo por cualquier otra amiga… ¿entonces por qué yo?

– La vida es así Marinette, Adrien te quiere

– Pero como amiga, a él le gusta alguien más, y yo…

– Marinette, nadie sabe mucho a dónde te lleva el corazón, pero creo que el primer paso es escuchar que tienen ambos para decir.

– Tienes razón Tikki, si me quedo como estoy ahora solo me voy a quedar estancada, necesito escuchar y pensar en ello. Además… sobre las cosas que me dijo Adrien… ayer en la noche decidí investigarlas, y parece que tiene razón, pero… necesito hablar con él una vez más de todo esto.

El día pasó, y no encontró minuto para hablarle. Las clases acabaron y era hora de irse a casa. Le dio una mala excusa a Félix para no salir con él ese día, por lo que se fue solo con Gorila, Adrien tampoco estaba en su clase de esgrima, y no le devolvía sus mensajes, ni llamadas. ¡¿Por qué no le hacía caso?! Aceptaba que no se había portado del todo bien con él los últimos días… ¿pero tanto para ser ignorada? "está vez sí que lo arruiné" pensaba para sí misma. Nuevamente fue a los casilleros, tal vez no se iba a casa aún. Decidió llamarlo una ve más, si no le respondía se rendía por el día.

El tono marcó, y de hecho… el celular se escuchaba, era el ring de Adrien, no había duda. Pero el celular no estaba en su casillero.

– ¿Marinette? – hablando del rey de Roma

– A–Adrien… yo… te estaba llamando, de hecho, esta sonando ahora, claro que está sonando porque lo estás escuchando y yo te estoy llamando

– Yo estaba buscando mi celular también, porque no lo encuentro – "y me pregunto por qué" – pero no quería seguir discutiendo, al menos no ese día.

Ambos se pusieron a seguir el sonido, para sorpresa de ambos, no se encontraba en la Taquilla de Adrien, sino que en la de…

– Félix – dijeron al mismo tiempo. Si Marinette necesitaba alguna prueba, ahí estaba.

– Marientte, yo…

– Puedes "decir te lo dije" – estaba triste, cualquiera podía ver eso

– Lo siento, créeme que no me gusta esta situación

– Está bien… Alya me habló sobre mi teléfono, el cual algunas veces aparecía en lugares diferentes, Luka me regañó ayer porque según él no he respondido sus mensajes, pero al revisar mi teléfono, estos no existían, por lo que alguien los borró. Y también… hablé con Bridgette, revisé las pruebas que me dijiste.

– ¿Cuándo hiciste todo eso? – Adrien estaba sorprendido

– Ayer en la noche, después de mi última cita… yo sé que tu no me mentirías, así que investigué toda la noche

Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos. Adrien solo atinó a abrazarla de manera protectora.

– Yo solo quería una segunda oportunidad, es tan injusto

– Lo siento mucho

– No es tu culpa

– Debí creerte

– Si me dijeran algo como lo que yo te dije sobre alguien que parece ser tan perfecto, al menos al inicio, también dudaría

– Soy una tonta

– No lo eres

Se quedaron así, abrazados, varios minutos, hasta que por din las lágrimas de la chica empezaban a secarse.

– Está bien, voy a superar esto, voy a terminar con lo que sea que tenga con Félix, tal vez sus besos son cálidos y suaves, pero no me valen de nada. Y me voy a olvidar por completo de ese chico también. Soy una persona horrible, no me merece.

– No lo eres Marinette, eres maravillosa

– Inicié algo con Félix cuando aún me gusta otro, soy horrible, este es mi karma. ¿¡cómo no me di cuenta de que mi celular desaparecía constantemente!? Todas las señales estaban al frente mío y no lo quise ver.

– Pero siempre fuiste sincera, él siempre supo que pasaba en tu corazón

– Me merezco todo esto, ojalá ese chico nunca me corresponda

– ¿aun no puedo saber quién es?

– ¿Por qué tan interesado? ¡a ti te gusta Ladybug!

Por la cara sorprendida de Adrien, Marinette supo que había metido la pata, esta vez hasta el fondo.

– Perdón, no es de mi incumbencia, pero Félix me lo dijo, yo… no debí decirlo

– Yo… estoy enamorado de Ladybug, y de la chica bajo esa máscara

– No la conoces

– Tienes razón, no se su nombre, pero sé que ella es…

– Valiente, pero solo porque tiene una máscara que la oculta

– También, pero… además de valiente, está siempre dispuesta a ayudar a otro, aun por sobre ella misma, estoy seguro de que en el fondo es algo insegura, pero yo quiero amarla sin máscaras

– Si supieras quien es estarías decepcionado – Adrien suspiró

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Adrien respiró profundo, para continuar con una revelación que cambiaría la vida de ambos para siempre. Era el momento, ahora o nunca.

– Perdón Marinette, hace unos minutos te vi hablar con tu kwami, te juro que no quería ni buscaba saberlo. Pero My Lady, quiero que sepas que yo no puedo decepcionarme contigo, de hecho, me emociona, y me hace quererte aun más que antes, este gato te sigue amando como el primer día que te conoció.

Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún ruido ni movimiento. Marinette tenía su rostro escondido en el pecho de Adrien, escondiendo su sorpresa y emoción… ella vivía rechazando a Chat Noir, pero este era Adrien, ella vivía rechazando a Adrien, pero entonces… ¿¡Adrien enamorado de ella!? Pero no…

– Yo no soy Ladybug, la máscara me permite ser mucho más valiente, ágil… Ladybug es genial

– ¡pero tú eres Ladybug! Yo también me comporto diferente como Chat, pero sigo siendo yo, soy yo, pero con chistes malos de gatos

Marinette se río un poco, pero era verdad, en esencia, ambos eran lo mismo, Adrien era igual de leal y confiable. Por fin, se atrevió a mirarle.

– Hace tiempo que muero de celos siempre que te veía con Félix, no podía ni verlos, y me debía ir de la habitación, lo siento por eso

– Creí que estabas enojado conmigo

– No puedo estar mucho tiempo enojado contigo aunque lo intentara princesa.

Escuchar los coqueteos de Chat de la boca de Adrien se la hacía extraño, pero si lo pensaba bien, era evidente, su gatito era su compañero de clases. Adrien no podía resistir un minuto más, se acercó a ella, y por fin, la besó. De manera suave y cálida, pero a diferencia de Félix, podía sentir un cosquilleo en la punta de sus manos y pies que no se comparaba a ningún otro.

– Me vi obligado a ver varios besos entre ustedes, pero al menos fui el primero – le dio una sonrisa digna de su gato negro, sacándole nuevamente una sonrisa rodando sus ojos – ya sabes, los gatos somos bastante territoriales.

Adrien volvió a acercarse a Marinette para robarle más besos.

– No puedo evitar pensar en tu beso con Félix – le dijo entre beso y beso – quiero borrarlo, y que solo te acuerdes de los mías – nuevamente la besó – desde hoy, voy a ser el único.

Podría robarle suspiros toda la tarde, pero había algo que la chica debía hacer.

Ese mismo día, Marinette llamó a Félix para preguntarle por las desapariciones de su teléfono, los mensajes de Luka, Bridgette, las otras dos chicas, básicamente lo mandó de paseo cuando no pudo negar la presencia del teléfono de su primo en su casillero, el cual tenía su candado con su clave.

.

.

.

– Chica ¡se confirma que Chay y Ladybug son pareja, ¡Mira ese beso!

Después de que se revelaran sus identidades, un akuma atacó la ciudad. No lo derrotaron hasta bien entrada la noche. Marinette y Adrien se arrepintieron un poco demostrar su amor en un lugar tan visibles, había fotos de su beso y abrazo desde todos los ángulos posibles… Alya subió todas esas fotos al Ladyblog. ¿Quién podía culparlos? Llevaban unas pocas horas como novios.

– ¿y al final que pasó con Félix? – esta ve la pregunta fue de Nino

– Creo que tengo mucho que explicar – le contó la historia de la mejor manera que pudo, evitando revelar la identidad de cada uno.

– Entonces… ¡¿están saliendo?! – Alya no lo podía creer, pero antes de poder explicar del todo, Adrien llegó. No le costó demasiado entender de que iba la conversación Alya estaba por aplastar a Marinette de lo cerca que se encontraba, sus interrogatorios eran siempre muy intensos.

– Em… – Marinette miró a Adrien pidiendo ayuda de manera silenciosa.

– Sí, desde ayer, a raíz de lo del akuma, pasaron varias cosas ¿verdad?

– Pero… ¿tu cita con Félix? Íbamos a decirte varias cosas sobre él porque…

– Bueno, creo que yo también me di cuenta de que no era trigo limpio – se sonrieron de manera cómplice.

Félix llegó un poco más tarde, aun se mantenía como amigo de los demás chicos de la clase, pero en general evitaba acercarse a los 4 chicos. De momento no estaba molestando a nadie, por lo que decidieron dejarlo así, al menos de momento.

Las citas eran cada ve más divertidas, y Marinette recibía la visita de cierto gatito durante las noches.

– Si tus padres supieran lo que pasa entre nosotros a esta hora dejaría de ser el yerno favorito

– Ya cállate

Marinette correspondió el abrazo y los candentes besos que su novio. Las manos de Adrien subían por los muslos de la chica, hasta encontrarse con esa zona que ya había tenido el placer de sentir unas pocas veces, pero nunca hasta el final.

– ¡espera!

– ¿pasa algo? – le preguntó deteniendo todo movimiento

– Es que… hemos estado… cerca, muchas veces

Marinette se encontraba sentada a horcajadas sobre el chico

– Sí, hemos usado las manos, y la boca, ha sido muy divertido princesa – volvió a darle un beso en el cuello, sacando un par de suspiros.

– Pero… ¿y si vamos hasta el final? – la chica hundió su cara en el pecho de su minino, este correspondió el abrazo – todo el mes he tomado las pastillas, y… tu siempre andas con "eso", además son mis días seguros.

– Por supuesto que ando con condones, pero vamos lento.

La sesión de besos y caricias volvió a empezar. Eran una pareja que podía avanzar algo lento, pero de lo que, si estaban seguros, es que se amaban. De vez en cuando debían verse a escondidas debido a las exigencias del padre de Gabriel, pero los momentos en que estaban juntos eran los más felices.

No eran la pareja perfecta, avanzaban a tropiezos, pero tropezaban juntos, y juntos se levantaban.

.

**Y eso fue todo por hoy, muchas gracias por tomarse le tiempo de leer. Dentro de poco se viene un mari x Félix, así que nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
